comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-18 - Heavy Hearts
Hank had been busy setting up a lab beneath the Avenger's Mansion, staying as far from Tony's labs as possible he could swear he could hear noises. He has a serious intrigue about the fact that Hawkeye has a lab. Why does Hawkeye need a lab? He's also been setting up a real time hololight connection between his lab and his class room at Xaviers. There were also plans to upgrade the 'Danger Room.' So when he hears Jarvis ask him to watch the door while the butler takes his afternoon off. Hank had nodded and not payed attention until Aquaman showed up on the lawn. Aquaman does not look himself. That is once again he wears a black suit that looks so sharp you could cut yourself on it. He wears the golden torc on his head once again with the Atlantean symbol. Orin looks up into the camera with that telepath thing they do that seems to say, 'I can see you too.' In any case he smiles at the camera and holds up an id card to be scanned. Hank stares at the console for a moment before entering in the right codes. It take a bit longer than normal and he comes close to almost turning on the automated defenses by accident. But he hits the intercomm, "Salutations, King Orin. I, uhm, you caught the help with the day off. I will be up shortly to greet you. I, uhm, think. Sorry still the new kid." Moment later the door opens and there stands Hank. "Come in, sir." Aquaman enters and says, "Please call me Orin or Arthur. I'm not your king Dr. McCoy and there's no need for formality when I come asking a favor. Forgive me for my presumption but there is a situation I must speak about and ... I suck at speeches." Beast nods, "As long as you call me Hank. Please lets go into the sitting room. Uhm do you need to speak to me personally or do you need the Avengers? I'm just trying to help out. I don't know what my official status is. They did give me a Multipass." He says Multipass like Lelu from the 5th Element. He holds up his Avenger's Holo pda. The sitting room of the Avengers reflects much of the personality of those that have served. There are blown up photos and paintings of the Avengers through different incarnations hanging upon the solid colored walls, and book cases built into the walls themselves at the back of the room. The shelves include everything from suspense thrillers to psychics manuscripts. The floor is wooden with tasteful area rugs placed about. Adjacent to the bookcases, to the right is a sliding glass door that leads into the back yard. Sometimes, deep, almost dark red curtains are lowered over the door. Adjacent to the bookcases and across from the sliding glass door is a flat screen television. Quite a large one, which when turned on is often discovered to be on either news or sports channel. A long couch rests in front of the television with side tables resting at each end. Lazy boy chairs are situated at the wings of each couch arm. The furniture is a rich brown with a reddish hint to it. Almost hidden within an alcove beside the bookshelves is a small wet bar. The bar has reddish curtains that slide along gold railing to hide it from view when not in use. The bar is kept full stocked, including with beer in the mini-fridge. Padded wooden chairs rest periodically along the walls which can be moved to add additional seating when required. The chairs are designer quality. Often when tea or snacks are served, wheeled stands are brought in on which to set the goodies upon. Aquaman takes a seat on a chair that looks comfy. "I'll come right to the point. These men in Gotham and Metropolis: Savage and Luthor must be stopped. I am a so called super hero and more importantly I am one with money. I want to have a rally for our colleagues. I haven't decided on the city yet. Metropolis or New York. I wanted your help with my speech and possible to speak yourself as you are a mutant rights advocate." Beast stops and considers. "It might be a possibility. I wish..." He stops himself, "Arthur did you see the papers or the news this morning?" He doesn't reject Aquaman's notion out of hand but he does wish to know if the King was caught up before he continued. Aquaman inclines his head. "No. I flew straight here in one of our aircraft. Is something the matter, Hank?" Hank frowns and takes a deep breath, "I don't know how familiar you are with the Avengers. But until yesterday, I was not an Avenger. It also may be a temporary thing. Sunday Captain America died on a joint Avenger-Shield operation. I have a number of members of the team are my friends. I've stepped up to assist them, while a number of them heal and mourn." He sighs. "I think you have a good idea. I just don't know how helpful the Avengers are going to be at the moment. If you decide to do it. I will speak at the function. As for your speech, I will help, though I have a tendency to inflate and embellish speeches to the point that they have become both humdrum and tedious to the common man. I have been accused of using ten words when three would suffice. If I write you a speech, it may seem... insincere and fake coming from a man not known for his soliloquies." Aquaman looks stricken. "I am sorry for intruding on your time of mourning. I apologize. I have heard of the Captain of course. This is a tremendous loss. I appreciate your participation of course. ... this is the time my subjects observe their TIme of Sorrows, ironically. We get together with relatives and friends and tell stories of those we lost. I would be honored if you wish to speak of your friend and help your healing. If that's not your desire I will go." Beast shakes his head, "I didn't know the man. I just grew up hearing stories of him and looking up to him. The Avengers, the real ones that knew him. They're tore up." He frowns, "I will help you best I can but I can't promise more than me. Look I'm going on a tv show later today. It's called the Every Day Show with Jon Staurt. It's political satire can I mention this?" Aquaman gets up to leave. "Sure. You can also mention that Orin of Atlantis does not judge people by what they are but by their actions and that Atlantis will welcome any people of good will and peaceful intent. Send my condolences to your team mates, Hank. If there is any sort of public service I'd wish to attend. Thank you for your time, Hank and I wish you well." Beast nods, "And are Simon and you still doing the television show? Is it in the works? I will pass on your message." He grins, "I believe there will be a state funeral. I don't know." He frowns, "I'm sorry Arthur I've been a terrible host. I didn't offer you a drink." He says rising, "Let me walk you out. I am sorry." Aquaman walks towards the door. "Not a problem, Hank. It looks like rain. Yes I'm going ahead with the show. Simon has been a little hard to reach this week. I also had the Aqua Fest in New Venice to attend. Don't worry about it. I will speak to you soon about my rally." Beast nods, "Please keep in touch sir." "Arthur."